


Забвение

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин понимает, что тут что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забвение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349338) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



Он не выписывается из больницы и уходит, даже не попрощавшись. Никто его не проверяет, а Дин не тот, кто готов сидеть и ждать внимания. Так что он крадёт джинсы и футболку из чьей-то сумки со сменной одеждой и выходит из главных дверей.  
Его машина, наверное, разбита, думает он с болью. Остаётся только надеяться, что отцу удалось вытащить оружие до того, как копы его нашли... Он замирает на полушаге и удивляется, почему, чёрт возьми, он не вспомнил раньше.

 _Папа_ , думает он и через секунду, _Боже, Сэмми!_  
Сгибает запястье.  
Кости не сломаны.  
Он понимает — что-то тут не так.

Дин помнит Макса Миллера. Помнит пистолет, плавающий перед ним; вспоминает панику, боль Макса; вспоминает, как Сэм рванул, чтобы спасти его; помнит кровь.  
Но Дин не знает всей истории.

Когда он входит в больничную палату к Сэму, брат вцепляется в него так, словно ему снова шесть, и он боится монстра под кроватью.  
Дин отталкивает его.  
— Давай без телячьих нежностей.  
У Сэма все лицо в бледно-зеленых синяках, и на лбу уродливый шрам.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — шепчет он, и его голос дрожит.  
— Умер, — растерянно повторяет Дин. — Почему, чёрт возьми, ты так думал?  
Сэм отворачивается, смотрит на дальнюю стену, как будто боится, что их кто-то подслушивает.  
— Мне сказали, что я был один в машине.

_Надо найти папу_ , думает Дин и гонит Импалу со скоростью явно быстрее разрешённых девяноста километров в час; найти его раньше, чем что бы то ни было, иначе он тогда станет как Сэмми - одиноким и сбитым с толку.  
Но приходит Демон.

— Ты раздолбал мою машину, — говорит Дин, наконец, когда уже не может больше держать паузу. — И ты ещё спрашивал, почему я никогда не пускаю тебя за руль.  
Сэм в замешательстве морщит разбитый лоб.  
— Мы были в отцовском грузовике.  
— Нет, — спорит Дин. — Это была моя машина.  
— Тебя практически выкинуло, а затем наполовину...  
— Я бы запомнил.  
— Как скажешь, Дин.

Он гладит руками гладкий тёмный металл. Она тут, целая, с оружием в багажнике и кассетами в бардачке. Ловушка Дьявола выцарапана на крышке багажника. Кольт внутри в безопасности. Прошлогодние пятна крови Сэма на пассажирском сиденье. Вмятина от толпы зомби на переднем бампере, слева вторая — от удара о какого-то демона. Он проскальзывает в салон, как делал сотни раз до этого, и почувствовал бы себя как дома, если бы не призрак собственного тела, лежащего на заднем сиденье.

Белый заборчик, окружающий ухоженный чудесный газон. Дин смотрит на маленький домик с чувством, словно он попал в гребаный Степфорд. Картинка совершенно неправильная — слишком солнечная, слишком яркая, слишком идеальная.  
И то, что на почтовом ящике написано имя Винчестеров, тоже неправильно.

Дин не знает всей истории.  
Когда Максу было восемь лет, его положили в клинику с какой-то непонятной формой шизофрении. Он провел шесть месяцев в психушке, прежде чем врачи поставили, наконец, диагноз «здоров».  
Первые восемь лет своей жизни Макс Миллер полагал, что у него был старший брат.

В дверях стоит маленькая девочка. Не старше восьми лет. У неё щербатая улыбка, грязные тёмно-русые хвостики, и Дин может поклясться — у неё глаза Сэмми.  
— Я вас не знаю, — заявляет она ему, и улыбка исчезает с её лица. — Папа говорит, что я не должна разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, а Коул надаёт вам по лицу, если вы попытаетесь сделать мне больно.  
Он улыбается.  
— Меня зовут Дин. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с твоим папой.  
И она снова улыбается, совершенно позабыв про свои угрозы.  
— Имя как у меня! Я Дина!  
— Это хорошее имя, — говорит Дин рассеянно, но его сердце сжимается, словно такой оптимизм и счастье этого дома просто прикрытие для чего-то гораздо более тёмного. — Как думаешь, можно мне поговорить с твоим отцом?  
— Папа! — кричит девочка, и в дверях появляется сонный Джон Винчестер, только выглядит он лет на десять моложе, чем тогда, когда Дин видел его в последний раз.  
Джон смотрит на него подозрительно, без какого-либо намека на узнавание в тёмных глазах.  
— Если вы продаете что-то, то мы не заинтересованы.  
— Папа, это я — Дин, — начинает говорить Дин, но лицо Джона мгновенно меняет выражение с досадливого на зверское, как будто ему только что сказали: «Привет, я здесь, чтобы убить твою малышку».  
— Я не знаю, кто вы, — закипая, цедит он, — но у вас крепкие нервы, если вы заявились сюда.  
— Что ты говоришь, отец? Что с тобой случилось? Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь делаешь? Это не ты!  
— Дин мертв, — шипит в ответ отец, и у Дина открывается рот. — Не знаю, кто вы такой. И если я увижу вас опять, клянусь Богом, я вас убью.  
Тысяча различных возражений замирает на губах Дина, и единственное, что он может сказать:  
— Сэмми ранен.  
И тогда перед его носом захлопывается дверь.

Сэм просыпается с криком. Сэм в последнее время всегда просыпается с криком, размахивая руками.  
— Сэм, — зовет Дин, быстро схватывая обе руки и удерживая их, несмотря на то, что брат  
продолжает бороться. — Сэм, всё нормально. Успокойся, Сэм, ты в порядке.  
Сэм смотрит на потолок — это всегда первое, что он делает — и он будет проверять потолок на наличие тел до самой смерти. Каждую ночь ему снится новый сон. Каждую ночь новое тело, просто не здесь.  
Сэм не смотрит на него.  
— Кэсси, — бормочет он, уставившись на пустой белый потолок. — Он идет за Кэсси.

Он смотрит в зеркало.  
Он всё ещё здесь. Он по-прежнему Дин.  
Независимо от того, что ему говорят — это никогда не изменится.

Когда он добирается туда, она уже на потолке, её волосы разметались, она как какой-то тёмный ангел. На ней не ночнушка, а пара мешковатых пижамных штанов и чёрная футболка. Дин видит кровь. Дин будет наблюдать, как капает эта кровь каждую ночь всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Кэсси горит, и где-то рядом он слышит смех Демона.  
Он ничего не может изменить.

Что-то заставляет Дина остановиться у двери больничной палаты Сэма. Внутри кто-то есть, и Дин может поклясться, что он узнаёт этот голос.  
— Ладно, Сэм, у тебя должен кто-то быть.  
Он слышит веселый, почти кокетливый ответ брата.  
— Почему так трудно поверить, что никого нет? Это даже хорошо, на самом деле. Есть ты, чтобы составить мне компанию.  
 _Черт возьми, Сэмми,_ , думает Дин, _ты флиртуешь!_  
Девушка хихикает.  
— Сэм, я медсестра, это не то же самое. Сконцентрируйся.  
Он видит блеск светлых волос сквозь щель в двери и чувствует, как в груди разливается холод. Он знает этот голос. Это Джесс. Джессика Сэма. Мёртвая Джесс.  
— Я завтра выписываюсь, — сообщает ей Сэм, по-прежнему флиртуя ( _Сэм никогда не заигрывает!_ ). — Составишь мне компанию?  
Джесс смеётся.  
— Серьёзно, не может быть, чтобы тебе нужен был присмотр. А как же тот парень, который торчал здесь всю неделю? Ну, знаешь, Дин, твой брат?  
— Мой брат? — Дин наблюдает за Сэмом через щель в двери. Видит, как его улыбающееся лицо меняется, и как он, растерянно хмурясь, произносит слова, которые врезаются в сердце Дина словно нож. — У меня нет брата.

Он засыпает в своей машине и просыпается в незнакомой спальне.  
Там на потолке никого нет.  
Он выкатывается с кровати и смотрит в окно на незнакомый пейзаж.  
— Вернись в постель, Джейк.  
Дин замирает, медленно оборачивается.  
— Как ты только что назвала меня?  
Ему отвечает голос Кэсси; Кэсси с ним в постели; Кэсси, которая, как предполагается, умерла.  
— Что случилось, Джейк?  
— Это не моё имя.  
Он быстро отступает к двери. Это тактическое отступление, говорит он себе, но на самом деле испуганно бежит.  
— Конечно же, твоё. Джейкоб Рид, — сообщает ему Кэсси и взволнованно делает шаг к нему. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты ударился головой или что-то ещё? Я могу вызвать врача!  
— Это все не реально, — говорит Дин ей срывающимся голосом. — Меня зовут Дин, и я… — он хватает рубашку, валяющуюся на полу, она ему идеально подходит. — Извини.  
Он вылетает из комнаты и хлопает дверью перед её лицом.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Дина стоит прямо перед ним с хмурым лицом.  
— Я поняла, — говорит она тихо. — Один из нас притворяется. Ты придумал меня?  
У Дина нет настолько сильного воображения. Невозможно себе представить что-то более сюрреалистичное, чем тот мир, в который он уже попал.  
— Где твой папа? — спрашивает он, игнорируя её вопрос.  
Она морщит носик.  
— Он пошёл к Сэмми.  
— Тогда кто же приглядывает за тобой?  
— Мама, — она говорит тихо, накручивая локон на пальчик.  
Дин почти задыхается.  
— Твоя мама...  
Она смотрит на него с минуту, внимательным взглядом Сэма.  
— У нас с Сэмми разные мамы. У папы был Сэм раньше, и у мамы был Коул, а потом они завели меня... — она кусает губы и задумчиво смотрит на него. — Ты папин Дин, да? У него есть твоё фото. Ты стал взрослый.  
Дин пытается улыбнуться, но ничего не получается.  
— Мама говорит, он сходит с ума. Он начал везде сыпать соль, а вчера пошёл и купил нож.  
Он умер, понимает Дин, когда все элементы головоломки складываются в его голове. Он погиб в огне вместе с мамой; отец никогда не начинал охотиться, потому что Сэму было всего лишь шесть месяцев, а старшего брата не было, чтобы присмотреть за ним...  
— Ты не думаешь, что это реально, — говорит Дина, морща нос.  
— К сожалению, малышка, — в голосе Дина намного больше убедительности, чем он чувствует. — Я знаю, что помню.  
— Так исправь всё! — заявляет она ему по-детски прямо. — Сделай лучше!  
— Я не знаю как.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?  
Он закрывает глаза и видит Кэсси на потолке; видит, как Сэм улыбается Джесс; видит отца и белый забор. Это все неправильно.  
Слышит, как Демон смеётся.  
Открывает глаза и смотрит на маленькую девочку перед ним.  
У Дины жёлтые глаза.

Кольт уже в его руках, прежде чем он понимает, что же происходит. Дина смеётся, пронзительно хихикает как обычная восьмилетняя девочка.  
— Я выстрелю, — говорит он твёрдо, но руки дрожат.  
Дина скалится щербатой невинной улыбкой под пылающими жёлтыми глазами.  
— Ты не выстрелишь. Она всего лишь маленькая девочка.  
Дин поднимает пистолет, палец напряжённо ложится на спусковой крючок.  
— Посмотрим.  
Демон в улыбающейся девочке. У Дина только один выстрел.  
— Ты собираешься пристрелить маленькую девочку?  
— Это нереально, — шипит Дин сквозь зубы. — Это все нереально!  
— Это все настолько реально, насколько ты его таким делаешь, — говорит ему Демон. — Ты, может, и не хочешь лучшей жизни, но собираешься забрать её у своего брата.  
И вдруг Дин видит всю его игру. Поманить прекрасной жизнью: белый заборчик для него, Кэсси, и Сэма с отцом... Жизнь в забвении. Демон хочет убрать их с дороги.  
— Ничего из этого нереально, — шепчет он, губы сводит судорогой в злорадной усмешке.  
И нажимает на курок.

Дин просыпается в машине.  
Его рот заполняет кровь, когда он пытается заговорить, и Сэм кричит его имя словно с расстояния в миллион миль.  
— Дин! Дин! Давай, Дин, оставайся со мной, помощь на подходе...  
— Сэмми, — произносит он нечленораздельно, лицо его брата плавает перед ним. — Я испугался, Сэмми. — Он пытается взглянуть на пассажирское сиденье, но не может сфокусироваться. — А отец?..  
— Он справится. Бывали переделки и похуже...  
Дин слабо улыбается.  
— Мы убьём эту тварь.  
— Да, — соглашается Сэм, странно глядя на брата. — Обязательно. 


End file.
